Nothing New, Right?
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: [HIATUS] CHAPTER 5 UP! Takeru and Hikari on a vacation together...What could go wrong? Many, many things. Like what? Oh...how about taking a swim in the ocean on an island? What about meeting a new friend? Nothing unusual...Or is it? R&R!
1. Prologue

Lost On An Island

Chapter One

A/N: IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'M BAAAAAAAACK! And I brought a new Takari fic with me! -smiles- I hope you guys will like this story. It is based off of something that…well, didn't happen to me, but partially…well, okay. Most of it had nothing to do with anything happening to me, but going on a – No…wait, I can't say it. I'd give away the story. This is only the prologue, so it's kinda short. I'm still typing up my Naruto fanfic, and it will be a one-shot, and personally, I think it might be long. O-O Well, onto the fic!

Most things in italics are thoughts. You can tell the difference. Speech is speech, blah, blah, blah…

Disclaimer: I don't own Takari…-ahem- I mean Digimon. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. It'd be happening! XD

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Great…Just great…_Takeru thought. His family, yes, his WHOLE family, was going on a vacation. Normally he would be estatic. That is, until he found out that his parents were bickering more and more each day. He had overheard his parents saying that they were only doing this for his and Yama-niisan's sake. He didn't want that. He wanted them to _want_ to be with each other. _As a family._

He wasn't having a good time on his cruise. Takeru had told Hikari a week earlier that he'd be gone for the week, away on a vacation with his family. But when he said that, he only thought of Yamato. _Nii-san is the only one I can really confide in…that is, in my family. I trust Hikari more than anyone, but I'm still keeping a secret from her…_Takeru sullenly thought. He looked out at the cerulean sea, waves splashing around the sides of the boats. Takeru's thoughts were entirely on his brown-haired friend…no, his brown-haired _crush_. He never admitted it to anyone else, but he loved his best friend. But being too afraid to break their strong bond, Takeru never told his angel.

Hikari had told him on that same day that she would be going out on her own vacation. To a beautiful spot, she told him. _I hope she's having a good time wherever she is. Better than my time here, hopefully_ he thought, looking up at the clear, blue sky. He saw Hikari's face in the sky, laughing just like when they were children. Takeru took a deep breath and turned around, ready to go back to his small, but comfy room. Just as he was turning around, he ended up bumping into a beautiful young lady. Make that a beautiful _brown-haired _young lady.

"I'm so sorry!" she said as she stood up, closing her eyes and smiling a smile that was irresistible. But it was a smile that Takeru knew too well.

"H-Hikari, is that you?" Takeru stuttered, a bewildered look on his face. He had found his best friend on the same cruise as him, and he could not believe his eyes. Surely they had betrayed him. But they didn't. Hikari was standing in front of his bright, blue eyes.

"Takeru? What are you doing here?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Not too long. Good enough for a prologue, right? I hope so. Let me know what you think of my new story idea so far. It gets better, trust me. Well, I won't be updating for a while, seeing as I'm crammed with LOTS of homework. See you next chapter! – Shikyo Yaiba

P.S As for my Naruto fic, it's a one-shot, and will take a while to type. If you're waiting for it, wait some more! XD See you later!


	2. Ice Cream!

Lost On An Island

Chapter 2

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed the prologue! Here's the second chapter, and just to say, the next update may not be for quite a while. Anyway, this chapter just introduces people, places, etc. Kinda like a filler…with maybe an extra something! ;)

Disclaimer: I dun own Digimon. -sigh- Why is the world so cruuueeelll?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Takeru?" Hikari asked, looking at the boy's face. Upon realizing that it was indeed Takeru's face, she gave a shout of joy and hugged her best friend. "I can't believe you're here!" Hikari held her arms tightly around Takeru's back, just as Takeru was keeping a firm hold on his friend's back. Unfortunately, the close contact they had caused the two of them to blush. Neither noticed the other, and were in fact relieved. They were not ready to tell each other yet.

'_No...not yet. I'm not ready.' _ Hikari thought. She was afraid if shattering the friendship that they had founded and kept for the past fifteen years. Little did she know that her best friend was thinking the same thing.

"Hikari," Takeru whispered, breaking the uncomfortable silence between the two, "Do you wanna go somewhere else? I mean, the top of the ship is pretty hot."

"I'd love to." She replied. "Where's your room?"

"Deck 12 of the ship. I think it's room 524." Takeru answered. "My mom and I share a room, while Yama stays with dad."

"What?" she asked, not understanding the situation. She continued to walk with Takeru to the door that led to the inside of the ship. '_Didn't he say that his family was going together? Then what's with the split up family?'_ Hikari wondered. She felt bad for her best friend. He always wanted his family to be together for a long as possible, and now he's still split up. Before Hikari could ask her question, Takeru was beginning to respond to her internal question.

"I bet you're wondering why, right? Well," he started, taking a deep breath, "My mom and dad are…" He left the last word out, not wanting to admit it to his angel. But he knew he could never hide anything from her.

"I-I don't want to push, but what happened?" Hikari asked. She was really worried about him, and Takeru could tell,

"They…they're…fighting. Arguing. More than ever." He whispered. "I just want it all to stop!" By know tears were making their way to the edges of his eyes, threatening to come out at any moment. Hikari offered comfort to her friend, patting and rubbing his back.

Takeru's tears never left his eyes, but he was still sad inside. But he was happy that Hikari was here. He would be able to let out his pent up sadness and clear his mind. He was done being sad. Right now he had found someone who was special and close to him, and he wouldn't let that moment be ruined.

"Hey, Hikari, do you wanna grab and ice cream? My treat!" he exclaimed happily. His hurt was finally let out, and he was able to see the bright side of things again. '_I'm glad she's here,' _Takeru thought, _'If it weren't for her, I'd probably be wallowing in my sadness.' _

"Are you sure?" Hikari asked, looking for any more signs of depression on his face. If he was sad, he hid it well, for Hikari couldn't find a trace of anything on his face.

"Positive."

The two ordered ice cream ate while talking about various things from school to sports. They both had a great time finding one another on the cruise. They walked around and viewed all kinds of places in the ship. There were dance floors, glass shops, and jewelry shops. Soon enough, night settled in, and it was time for the two to part. Takeru walked Hikari to her room and greeted brother. Hikari invited him into their room.

"You should rest," she said. "Besides, I'm sure Yamato and Tai wanna talk with each other, right? You can help them find each other later."

"Find who?" inquired a boy with gravity defying hair. _'Tai's hair is still a mess, I see,' _Takeru thought.

"You and my brother," Takeru answered, "I'm sure you wan to see him, right?"

"Ya mean Yama's here, too?" Taichi asked stupidly.

"Who else would he go with onii-san?" Hikari said, exasperated. "You should know better."

"Um, Hikari?"

"Yes, Takeru?" she replied, turning her head.

"It's getting a bit late, and you know my mom gets really worried at night. I think it would be best if I leave now. Meet you tomorrow?"

"Definitely. How about…at ten? We can wait for the ship to stop at the island. I hear there are great water activities!" she said, smiling with glee.

"Yeah, that'll be fun," I agreed, nodding my head. "And Tai can hang out…somewhere." Takeru shrugged as he said 'somewhere', making Tai upset.

"Hey!" Tai protested.

"I was only kiddin'," I said, "Tai, Yama's room is on Deck 12, Room 530. My room is 524. Alright, I'll see you tomorrow!"

Takeru shut the door and proceeded to his room, walking down one flight of stairs. Hikari's room was a floor above his. He had brushed his teeth and went to bed early, eager to see Hikari again the next day.

_**In Hikari's Room**_

"…Hey Hikari?"

"Yes, Tai?"

"Earlier when Takeru told me Yama's room number…" he paused, unsure of how to ask his question, "…did he say that he was in a different room?"

"So you are using your brain for once. Yeah, his parents are…ya know…" she said uncomfortably.

"…I see. I'll talk to Yamato tomorrow. Right now I think you and I need to get some sleep, especially if you want to meet up with Takeru."

"Alright. Night, Tai."

"Night, sis."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yay! Second Chapter done! Just to clarify, Hikari's parents are there, just not at the moment. I hope you liked the second chapter. If there's anything wrong in my fic, point it out and I'll try to fix it. The next update may not be for a wile, so...yeah. I hope some of you can wait. I am typing two other fanfictions, so I'm really busy with this and school life. See you next chapter! – Shikyo Yaiba


	3. Not Alone

Lost On An Island

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating, but high school is a killer. We'll see how I manage this year. Please don't be mad. u-u I tried to find as mcuh time as I could to get this done. And today is my birthday, too. Sor please be nice.

Disclaimer: Digimon does not beong to me.

* * *

He slowly walked to the elevator, going o n ahead to reserve seats in the tenders for himself and Hikari. She had insisted that he go on ahead and to wait for her on the fourth floor. And now here he is, Takeru Takaishi, in his swimming trunks and trying to ignore the stares he got from various women. And he still had his shirt on! _'C'mon, Hika…hurry up. I don't know how long it'll take before I blow up with so many eyes on me.'_

"Takeru! Thanks for waiting!" shouted a familiar voice. _'Thank God…'_ Takeru turned his head to view his friend, but only found himself staring and feeling something drip from his nose.

Hikari was dressed in a light pink two piece. A pink bikini at that. It was strapped around her neck and tied behind her back in a double knot to make sure that it wouldn't come off. It fit perfectly on her slim body.

'_Crap!' _he thought as he attempted to wipe his nose before Hikari could see. Unfortunately, Hikari saw the red liquid on his hands.

"Takeru? Are you bleeding? Oh, a bloody nose!" she said in surprise as she put her hand to his forehead. "You're a bit warm. Are you sure you wanna go out?" she asked, concerned. "We don't have to if you don't want to…"

"No, no I'm fine," he assured her, wiping the last of the blood away from his nose. "SO I got our tickets, and now we can head off!"

"Alright! Thanks, 'Keru!" shouted Hikari as she jumped up to hug her best friend. "So whaddaya wanna do first?"

Takeru walked alongside Hikari, arm around her shoulder, partially from the looks she got from other guys and partially from the fact that he was enjoying it himself.

"Uh…how about we just relax in the ocean for a while? Then we can do all the fun stuff!" he said joyously grinning. "Is that okay with you?"

"Uh-huh!" nodded a happy Hikari. After all, her crush _did_ have his arm around her shoulder.

They climbed onto the small boat together, sitting side by side, waiting to be taken to the island. Unbeknownst to the friends was a boy about Takeru's age, glaring holes through Takeru. He was Makoto, an acquaintance of Hikari who helped her reach her room on the first day when she got lost.

When Makoto first met Hikari, he knew that they were meant to be. But now this _jerk_ had to go and steal her away. Just who did he think he was anyway?

A small island was coming into view as Hikari closed her eyes and let the breeze wave her hair back. She leaned against Takeru's strong shoulder, breathing in his scent.

Takeru looked at her with gentle eyes, gazing at her calm face as she took in a deep breath of the fresh sea air. He glanced up at the island, noticing now how much larger it was. He put one arm around Hikari's waist, and poked her in the forehead with his free hand.

"Hey," he whispered, "we're almost here. Keep your eyes open, will ya?"

"Takeru, you big meanie," she said, jokingly slapping his finger away from her face. "Fine, you win."

The three walked off the ship, Makoto leaving to head or the beach, soon expecting Hikari to be there. But he didn't know how much Hikari loved to gaze the water.

Hikari crouched down on her toes, laying her arms on her knees; her auburn eyes staring at the palatial sea.

"Takeru…isn't the water pretty?"

"Yeah, it's a beautiful green," he said, placing his palm on her head. "Hey, how about we get going? I wanna **get** in the water, ya know."

"Alright, al-WHOA!" Hikari sighed, spinning around. But she lost her balance as she stood up, grabbing Takeru as she tried to stop from falling backwards. Unfortunately, gravity would not relent that day as the two were pulled into the water.

They swam the surface, gasping for air as they poked their heads above the clear liquid. Takeru glared at Hikari as she gave a sorrowful look. Takeru stopped, knowing it was just an accident.

"C'mon," he said, smiling. "Don't be down. Besides, I did say I wanted to get in the water…"

"…Sorry," she said, swimming alongside him. They reached the shore, where many stared at them as if they were crazy. Takeru and Hikari ignored the looks they got, especially the whistles directed at the poor girl.

Lucky enough for Hikari, she was already in her bathing suit, while Takeru's shirt had gotten completely drenched. Takeru took hold of Hikari's hand as they walked towards some available beach chairs. Hikari sat down while Takeru rid himself of the wet shirt. Hikari couldn't help but stare at him. He had a toned body, and wide shoulder from all of his basketball training. He had a messy mop of hair on his head, glistening on the sun from its wetness. His grinning face was cute as he laughed about the whole incident.

"Hikari?"

Hikari was snapped out of her trance as she turned around to face the person who had helped her the other day.

"Makoto?"

* * *

A/N: Sorry, but that's where I had to end it. I have another fic that I promised a friend (in real life) that I would type today. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I don't know when I will update this, so please put this on alert of you want to know when it is updated since the next chapter may not be for a while. Sorry. - Shikyo Yaiba 


	4. Who?

Nothing New…Right?

Chapter 4

A/N: OMG!!! I'm so sorry everyone! I know I haven't updated in a while, but I've had other things to do (including other stories I promised my friends) and now I finally get the chance to update my Takari fic! n-n I hope you all like this chapter! By the way, my vision has gotten worse, so I have limited time on the computer. I'll update when I can. u-u **Oh, and the title has changed. So has the plotline. I had a major writer's block, so yeah. But good news is that I'm off and I have a new plot!**

Disclaimer: Digimon not my mon! But Makoto is!

Makoto: Hey! I'm not a mon!

Kyo (Me): But you're a monster. At least in this story you are. T-T

* * *

**Makoto POV**

"Nice to see you again, Hikari!" I smiled. Despite this…living blonde monstrosity in front of me, I managed to keep my cool. _'Just how did **my **girl end up so close to him? I'd have to do something about that guy. He's everything you'd want in a guy…Damn.'_

To say I was disgusted was an understatement. This guy kept hanging over her, laughing away. What'd I'd give to punch the bastard right here and now…

"Umm…Hika?" the idiot asked. _'Joy…pet names.'_ I inwardly rolled my eyes.

"Oh, right! Takeru-kun, this is Makoto-san. Makoto-san, Takeru-kun."

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Makoto!" he laughed, reaching out his hand.

"Likewise!" I smiled as I shook his hand. _'How come **he **gets –kun and I don't? Darn…But still…I already know the perfect way to get him.' _I inwardly smirked.

**Normal POV**

"Hey Hika, you hungry? I can grab ya something to eat," Takeru offered, jerking a thumb in the direction of the cafeteria.

"Hmm…sure! Can I have a burger? You know the usual," she responded, smiling at him.

"Hey, why don't I go with you, Takeru?" Makoto offered. "I can help you carry some stuff,"

"Huh? Sure! Let's go!" Takeru smiled.

* * *

"So how long have you known Hikari…" Makoto trailed off, already forgetting the blonde boy's name.

"Takeru. And I've known her all my life, I guess. Our families are really close. Our older brothers are best friends," Takeru replied.

Makoto's ears twitched and he felt a shock go up his spine. _'Damn it! How long can I pretend?' _"I-is that so? Wow, you two must be the best of friends, too!" he said through gritted teeth.

Without warning, Makoto swiveled around and started Takeru straight in the eye. "But let me tell you…Hikari's **my **girl from now on. Got it? Stay away from her. I don't care **who** you are."

Takeru stared at Makoto. He had heard that exact same thing before…somewhere. It brought back memories he couldn't define… "Hey…back off. I never said that she wasn't available. She and I are only friends…" His heart hurt now…He's probably lose her. _'But I don't want to. She's always been there for me…I **don't **want to lose her. But this guy. He makes me feel so nostalgic. I know him…somewhere.'_

Takeru's fuzzed memory wouldn't let him think. He just couldn't find the guy's face. The two stood staring each other down. Makoto's in anger, Takeru's in confusion.

"Stay…way f-from her," Makoto hissed, his fists trembling. "Stay the **hell** away from her."

"How can I!? She's my best friend! I can't 'stay away' from her!" he fought back.

"One way or another," Makoto drew back his fist, "**you will!**"

Takeru fell back into the sand, the pain evidently written across his face. Takeru disdainfully touched his face and winced in pain. That guy sure can pack a punch. But then again, it felt just like when _he _hit him back in grade school. Takeru's eyes widened in realization.

"Daisuke!"

* * *

A/N: Yes, it's short, and I'm sorry. But I promise the next chapter will be long with some more in it. n-n Yes, I was so devious as to stop it there. Just wait for the next chapters. Everything will unravel in time. Until then! – Shikyo Yaiba 


	5. Why

Nothing New…Right?

Chapter 5

A/N: I LIVE!!! XD Yeah, I've got the next chap. Just don't go unleashing Rabid killer meerkats on me unlike _someone._ –coughcough- Anyway, I think we should move into the story.

Disclaimer: …It's MINE!!! -hisses- Okay…so it's not…

'Makoto' froze. "What'd you just say?"

"Daisuke…You're Daisuke!!" cried Takeru. "You moved away when all of us were in grade school!"

"…Yeah," the other boy slowly turned around. "I am."

"B-but you said you're name was Makoto! Why?"

"It's something that doesn't concern you, Takeru," he hissed, obviously wanting to avoid the subject.

"Daisuke," Takeru stated firmly, "I want to know. **Now.**"

"Fine, but it ain't my fault if you don't like it…" Daisuke trailed off.

_**Flashback**_

"Bye Hikari! Bye Takeru! You better not steal Hikari-chan while I'm away! I'll come back real soon!" a boy screamed. He had spike brown hair and sporty clothes on. Tucked under one arm was a soccer ball. He was busily flailing his other arm at his two best friends.

He was to move to America with his family. His father had just recently gotten a large promotion, but it was required that he work in America. Daisuke consistently told his father 'no' but no one would listen to him.

"Don't worry!" a blonde boy yelled back, "I'll watch her for you!"

"Aw, c'mon guys, quit it!" the girl laughed. "I can take care of myself."

"Heeheehee," Dsisuke laughed, "Alrighty then…I guess I'll see you later!"

"Bye!!" the girl and blonde boy shouted in unision.

'_Aw, it's so boring here,' _the boy thought. Daisuke has just arrived in New York. _'There's honking cars everywhere…And the air stinks…' _He followed his parents into their new apartment and settled his items into his new room. He hoped he would meet people like Hikari and Takeru at school tomorrow. But he _hoped._

---

"Hand over the cash, kid," someone hissed.

"None," Daisuke gasp, still recovering form the kick to his shin. He didn't understand this language, but he had studied enough at school to know some short phrases. "I don't have any,"

"You kiddin' me!?" the bully screeched, "Where do you live? The streets? You've probably eaten mice!"

His parents didn't know. He came home with bruises all over his body, and he refused to eat dinner. He laid down his bed, supposedly asleep. But he wasn't – he was crying. He didn't like it. He didn't like the people, the school, the life here in America. He wanted to back to Japan.

---

'_It's all wrong. No, it couldn't be. It's not right!' _Daisuke was in denial. His parents…have been murdered. To make it worse, it was on his 16th birthday. And right before his eyes, laying on his father's corpse, was a note.

**You're lucky you weren't home kid, cuz your next.**

He ran. Daisuke ran. He couldn't bear it. The sight, the scent…it was too strong. It hurt too much. His heart felt like it had been blown to the size of a balloon, his face getting warmer and wetter from the tears that left his own eyes. Then it hit him. _**He was next. **'No…no,'_ he thought, _'I have to run away. I have to take my parents' money and leave. I have to change my name. I won't let **him **find me…no…'_

_**End Flashback**_

"I…I…Daisuke…" Takeru stammered. "I…had no idea…why didn't you tell anyone?!"

"You don't get it T.K," he said, using his friend's nickname, "There was nothing I could do but run. I was desperate. If the cops had known, I would have felt worse. They'd always be watching me, and that would make me go insane…"

Daisuke's eyes no longer showed life. They were devoid of happiness. They were a sea of sorrow. Takeru stared at his old friend. Never had he ever imagined that they would meet under such circumstances.

"Dai…I don't know what to -"

"Just shut it. I'm over it. I can take care of myself now," he spat. "Besides…I wouldn't be able to take care of Hikari-chan if I couldn't take care of myself." Now he was smiling. Daisuke was smiling. "Don't worry anymore, T.K. It's all good. Besides…we're on vacation. Loosen up a bit. I know my story was a bit sad, but I don't want pity okay? Now we better hurry up or else Hikari-chan will get worried.

Takeru smilied. "Right. But we have to tell Hikari-chan when we get back. She'll just hate you more if you don't."

"I know, I know," Daisuke laughed. "I'll tell her. I was just waiting to see if she remembered me."

"Remember who?" came a feminine voice.

A/N: There. An early update for you all. Have fun! – Shikyo Yaiba


End file.
